100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: INCOMPLETE: 100 quotes dedicated to the hardships and successes of Shinichi and Ran's relationship. ShinichiRan, Quote 23 Up, Please R & R...
1. Quote 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 1**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 7th, 2006**

"the papers are so _thin_, my writing is so **light**. i think i'm in **love**... writing your **_name_** late at night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been gone for so long. It was only a matter of time before she missed him so much she was desperate to catch even a glimpse of him. They had been childhood friends, and she had tried to convince herself many times that she never cared about him. But when he had disappeared... she knew she did.

There were many nights she found herself staying up looking out the window, somehow hoping that she would see him walking down the sidewalk towards her house.

Of course, she never saw him... but she one day hoped to. It was only when Conan came out of his room, looking at her with a sad expression, that she retreated to bed. Conan didn't need to be worrying about her.

But once she was in her room, she didn't go to sleep for a long while. She would look out of her window at the sky, or she would sit at her desk.

While she was situated at her desk, she would pull out a few pieces of paper and a pencil, turn on her lamp, and write his name in her small, feminine script.

'_Kudo Shinichi_'

She would write it over and over, and sometimes she even dared to write '_Kudo Shinichi + Mouri Ran_', a slight blush resting on her cheeks as she did so. She knew it was a silly schoolgirl thing to be writing her crush's name, but she couldn't help it.

She missed him so much...

One night, she stayed up so late writing his name that she was sure she had seen a bit of the dark blue sky as the sun rose before slumping to her desk and letting sleep overcome her, her arms cradling her head.

Conan walked into her room a good two hours later, seeing her hunched over the desk, and he ran over hurriedly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that she was just sleeping.

He reached over her desk, stepping up on the botton rung of the chair to turn off her lamp, and he turned his head to look at her as she mumbled something under her breath.

His eyes softened as he looked over her face, but then turned into curiosity as he glimpsed writing on the paper below her. Hoping that he wouldn't wake her up, he carefully moved her hand to the side, shocked to see the words:

'_Kudo Shinichi + Mouri Ran... love forever.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, so I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I started this story, but I think I might be able to get all the way through. My friend April was showing me some sad love quotes and I was like, "Hey, it would be fun to do a story for every quote." So I did. The chapters are going to be short. Notice I said DRABBLES in the title. That means they're going to always be a minimum of hundred words. Not more.

Please keep in mind that these quotes are going to cover ALL ASPECTS of a relationship. That means, there's going to be chapters in which Ran and Shinichi have different people as their boyfriend/girlfriend. But don't worry. It'll still be fluffy. There are also going to be chapters in which Ran and Shinichi have never even met before. So please don't flame me. I'm warning you now so I don't have to explain later.

This is going to be a wild ride, so I hope you sit with me through it. Thanks. :)


	2. Quote 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 2**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 9th, 2006**

"just because my **eyes** don't tear doesn't mean my **_heart_** doesn't cry and just because i come off _strong_, it doesn't mean there's nothing **wrong**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran had had enough.

Sonoko's matchmaking schemes had gone too far this time. She had invited her to a restaurant, taking her boyfriend with her and bringing along his best friend.

When she had first arrived, she had laughed and brushed it off. After all, it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. But she began to get a little annoyed when she felt the young man's hand brush against her thigh more than once.

At about the 5th time he had done that, and after he had profusely apologized, she could swear she felt her eye twitching. So after the 12th time, she had decided she had had enough, and she stood, about ready to punch the man's lights out.

Instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself down, excused herself, and walked out the door, ignoring Sonoko's cries.

As she was walking down the street, she could swear that she felt a tear gather in the corner of her eye. She wished Shinichi was here. She was sure that if he had been there, they would have been at lunch together, not her with that strange guy. She felt like breaking down.

But she was almost home, and she remembered that Conan had stayed home today from playing with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta.

What good would it do to walk into the detective agency with tears running down her face?

That would only worry poor Conan more.

So she walked into the living room, calm, cool, and composed, and placed her purse on the couch, smiling as Conan turned around from watching TV to look at her.

"Welcome home, Ran-neechan," he said, smiling up at her.

"Thank you. Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded happily and followed her into the kitchen, watching curiously as she reached into the fridge to retrieve a snack for the young boy.

_Something's not right_, Shinichi thought as he stared at her. He decided to put it aside for the moment as she placed a warm plate of food in front of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Ran had finished washing the dishes, they both sat on the couch and watched TV in a comfortable silence. He kept sneaking glances over at her, and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully as he searched for a way to figure out what was bothering her.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Yeah, Conan?" she asked, turning to face him, a smile on her face.

He looked deep into her eyes, and he didn't care if he held an expression too serious for his age. _This_ was serious. "Ran, what's wrong?"

She giggled and waved her hand at him. "Nothing's wrong, Conan-kun. I think it's time you went to bed." She went to stand, but stopped when she felt him place his hands on hers.

"Ran, please tell me."

Either it was the fact that she felt weak after that afternoon's events or the fact that she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt tears gather in her eyes and she collapsed to her knees beside the couch. "I... I can't take it, Conan-kun. Sonoko tried to match me up with someone today... And I just kept thinking about Shinichi."

She hunched over, her shoulders shaking with sobs, and Conan slid off the couch and wrapped his small arms around her, holding her for as long as she needed to be held.

She always was a bad faker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I'm trying to come up with themes that match the quote, so tell me if I do or not. I hope I am so far. Thanks for reading. Ja!


	3. Quote 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 3**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 11th, 2006**

"when a girl is **silent** there are a million and one things going through her _mind_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran and Shinichi walked down the slightly crowded street near the local movie theater. It was a sunny day outside, and most teens were happily walking around chatting with one another.

Today was Ran's birthday, and Shinichi had promised amidst a blushing visage that he would take her to the movies and out to dinner.

She had readily accepted the invitation, her eyes shining with the aspect of finally getting some alone time with Shinichi without Sonoko popping up everywhere spying on them.

Of course, it couldn't be guaranteed that she wouldn't do that, anyway.

So they walked towards the doors of the theater in comfortable silence. Although Shinichi was a bit nervous, he still was determined to carry out his promise.

But it turned out to be a slight problem when a previous movie let out a group of tittering girls exited the lobby. One turned her head, glimpsed Shinichi, and squealed, "It's Kudo Shinichi!"

As soon as those words were uttered, a hoarde of fangirls and eager young men to meet Shinichi flocked to him, and Ran was pushed off to the side. He looked at her apologetically and tried to make a breakaway, but there was no escape. He sighed and looked around at the mass of people. _Let's just get this over with..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran sat on a bench outside the movie theater, watching resentfully as the last of the crowd dispersed. It was already turning into night. She had been waiting for nearly 2 hours. Not that she minded. It was really nice sitting there and watching the sun begin to set.

She only wished he was watching it with her.

He walked up to her, and she was so engrossed in the sun that she didn't notice him approaching her. There was no way that she would've not completely noticed that he was there. After all, she was in karate. _Maybe she's just ignoring me... I wouldn't blame her._

"Ran?"

She turned to face him, not glaring, not smiling, just looking, and he felt a shiver run through him. "Anything wrong?"

She blushed and looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. She had so many thoughts running through her head it wasn't even funny. But she knew what she wanted to say. She didn't know if she had the courage, however.

_If you want it... tell him._ "I want you to watch the sunset with me," she muttered, and he was taken a little off guard.

However, as he caught the blush on her cheeks, he sat down next to her and looked up at the sky, blushing as she rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the sunset as well.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Shinichi smiled and turned to watch the sky again, tilting his head to lean on hers. _This is better than a movie..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Ahh, I don't know. What the hell am I thinking? o.O


	4. Quote 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 4**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 27th, 2006**

i'm the one you've been **_waiting_** for. you know it, too. just give me a sign and it'll be _me_ and _you_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran had been feeling quite anxious that day. She had a right to be. After all, it was Valentine's Day, and if you had been surrounded by cuddling, kissing couples and bright, obnoxious pink hearts, you would be, too.

Of course, she always had trouble around Valentine's Day. It was only because she had certain feelings for a certain romantically dense detective named Kudo Shinichi, and she was always debating whether or not to give him a heart-shaped chocolate or just a little stuffed animal that was holding a heart.

They were best friends, so they always gave each other gifts, but she wanted to give him something a little special. After all, he had just come back not even two months ago from his lengthy vacation solving "the big case". She wanted to get him something special.

And after the time that he was gone and the situation she was in every time she thought about him, she could no longer deny that she held feelings for him.

She knew he held some kind of feelings for her, too. She didn't know if they were friendly feelings or something more. She had to admit that she was kind of dense as well.

It was the last class of the day, and she found herself staring at the back of his head and his hunched shoulders, half-listening to the droning lecture of the overly boring professor. He had missed a bunch of schoolwork, and was wanting to catch up.

She couldn't count how many times she had been over to his house. Not for a social call, mind you, but to help him with aspects of the homework he hadn't quite grasped yet.

She just didn't know what today would bring. She knew that she was going over to his house to study for an upcoming test, but that was it.

When the bell rang, she gathered her supplies and rose from her seat, standing next to Shinichi's desk as he scurried to collect all his belongings. Everyone had already left the classroom before he had finished, and Ran began walking, smiling silently as he began walking quicker to catch up.

They were halfway to his house before she said, "I have something for you when we get to your house."

He nodded as if he had expected it and said, "So do I."

The rest of the walk was covered in silence, each trying to figure out what the other had gotten them for this holiday. They walked in his front door, took their shoes off, and then Shinichi turned to her. "Go upstairs in my room and look on the bed."

She could swear she saw a slight blush on his cheeks, but the entryway of his house was too dim to tell for sure. She turned her back and shrugged her shoulders, humming a slight tune under her breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart. _What did he get me?_ _I can't help but wonder..._

When she walked into the room, the dark made her squint. She could barely believe that she had made it up the stairs without tripping and bruising her shin. She leaned around the corner and fumbled for the light switch, running her hand up and down the wall until she felt it.

She pulled it up, turned to look at his bed, and gasped.

There was a bouquet of red roses, a teddy bear, and a pair of silver earrings laid out on top of his comforter. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffled a bit before walking forward and running a finger over the petals. They were so soft... and the earrings glimmered in the dim light of his room.

He walked up behind her and smiled, love shining blatantly through his expression. "Like it?"

She started and turned to stare at him through tear-rimmed eyes. "Like it? I love it! Shinichi, they're all so pretty."

He chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, the blush now evident. "I hoped you would. What did you get me?"

Ran couldn't help but laugh. He looked like an excited puppy. She pulled a chocolate heart out of her bookbag and offered it to him, looking down at her feet. "It's not much, but..."

He looked down at the present for a second, then up at her. "It's a lot to me." And with that, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Her face turned red and she placed a hand where he kissed her, staring at him in disbelief.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ran."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, blush still on her cheeks, and stared at the presents laying on the bed for her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shinichi." _I love you._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, I don't know where this came from, & I'm so sorry it came out later than expected. Things have been busy lately. I got a job, started getting out of the house more, & now, my brother & his girlfriend are getting married, & I'm engaged!

Things have been happening like crazy, & I hope you'll bear with me on this. Thanks for reading, & thanks for the reviews so far!


	5. Quote 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 5**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**September 4th, 2006**

if you love someone let them _know_ because words **unspoken** can leave hearts **_broken_**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had loved her for so long. He just hadn't quite found the way to let her know. He couldn't imagine not being with her. He never wanted to let her go.

She was the most popular girl in school, and everyone knew who Mouri Ran was. She was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Expressive indigo eyes, curvy, intelligent, and the most sought after girl in the whole of Teitan High.

But he was just the geeky high school detective. He knew he would never have a chance with her. He knew that she would never give him a second glance.

However, one day after school in Chemistry as everyone was packing up their things and leaving the classroom, he bumped into her. Hard.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, bending down to pick up her things, his hands shaking. _I'm so stupid! She's probably going to curse me out now._ He braced himself for the verbal abuse that he usually encountered with the more popular boys at school.

But instead, all he heard was, "No, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

He looked up at her for a second, catching the sincere apologetic look in her eyes, and blushed, beginning to gather her things again. "I'm fine. Are you?"

She nodded, staring at him curiously, picking up her things slowly. "I've seen you around. A lot, actually. You're in almost every one of my classes."

He looked up at her in surprise, blinking at her incredulously. "Y-you noticed me?"

"Of course I did. You're very nice, smart... and I think you're cute."

How she managed to say that without blushing was beyond him, but he knew he did. He was sure his face was red as an apple, and he looked down yet again. "I'm sure you're just s-saying that." But of course, a part of him was still hopeful.

"No, I'm not. Unlike most girls, I say what I mean."

He stood, brushed the dust off of the knees of his pants, and glanced down at her, smiling a little. He extended his hand to her. "Want up?"

She smiled and placed her hands in his, trying to ignore the shock that traveled down her spine. She tucked a lone piece of hair behind her ear and picked up her things, looking at him for a second. "I guess I'll see you around. I may not talk to you much, but I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

She looked hopeful, and there was no way he was going to turn down this opportunity. The most popular girl in school was asking him out and he was just gonna say, "Nah, I have more important things to do. I'll catch ya later."

Was he _mad_?

He nodded slightly, still kind of in disbelief that she would actually ask him to go somewhere. She giggled and said, "Meet me by locked 2045 in the east wing. We'll go get something to eat for an after school snack."

"O-okay."

"See ya then!" With that, she gave him a slight wave and walked from the classroom, humming a tune under her breath.

Shinichi, meanwhile, was trying to understand why his heart was doing little ballerina twirls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Shinichi walked up to Ran, trying to avoid all the hateful stares and giggles, whispers of nothing but insults, he was sure. She seemed to ignore them all and turned to him with a bright smile, closing her locker. "Are you ready? Let's go."

They walked out of the building, Shinichi turning redder by the second, and they hopped into her car, turning from the parking lot and a few blocks away into the popular diner.

Most of the meal was eaten in silence, and Shinichi found it hard to start up a conversation. However, the silence wasn't all too unbearable. It was more comfortable than anything.

After they had finished their meal, Ran stood and stretched, making a little squeaking sound in the back of her throat. "I still don't feel like going home yet. You wanna go to the movies?"

He just simply nodded, somewhat angry that he couldn't even muster up the courage to talk to her. Once they got to the movie theater, he found himself being dragged into a chick flick, Ran's voice shouting, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

So, 30 minutes later, he found himself staring at the main couple making out in horror.

It all seemed worth it, however, when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head, only to find Ran sleeping soundly, using his shoulder as a pillow. He blushed a bit, then remembered that the chemisty tests were that day. She must have been up all night studying.

He scooted lower in his chair, and suddenly, he didn't mind the movie that much.

_So this is what it feels like to be the luckiest man in the world_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: I really wasn't expecting it to go this way. But do I care? NO! Well, I do. Because it all depends on whether or not _you_ liked it.

Moon: We hope you did, though.

Kitty: (blinks) Are you kidding me? You were just courteous to our readers?

Moon: Hmph.

Kitty: Next chapter is coming soon. :)


	6. Quote 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles**

**Quote 6**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**September 17th, 2006**

seeing you with **her**... i'd be lying if i said it didn't **_hurt_**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where had things gone wrong?_

_We were the perfect couple, and had been for so long. We shared everything. Our laughter, our tears, our joys, our fears... but now it's all gone._

_Why?_

_What happened to us?_

_I still remember the day you told me you never wanted to speak to me again. It was dark that day... and seemed even more so after you said that to me. It broke my heart. It hurt me. But most of all, it broke my spirit, my soul._

_Everything that I had lived for went to you._

_And you threw it away._

_I couldn't believe you did this to me. And I still can't. I need to know why. You never gave me a reason. You said I didn't deserve one. But I want to know._

_Don't I deserve that much?_

_Don't I deserve to know why you would hurt me like this?_

_I just can't get over it. I loved you so much. All our plans... getting married, having children, staying together forever... you threw them all away. You knew how much I loved you. So why?_

_Why, Shinichi?_

_But this hurt pales in comparison to the hurt that I'm feeling now. Chemistry... I've always hated that class. But it became even more lonely and boring when you demanded a transfer from your student advisor to a new class. Why were you avoiding me?_

_Today, at lunch, I figured out why you wanted to switch classes._

_A certain girl... I don't know her name, but I saw her hanging over you at lunch. You used to hate girls like that. Girls who draped themselves over you, batting their eyelashes and rubbing against you._

_That's why you liked me, you said. Because I wasn't like other girls. I looked at you as a person, not a piece of meat._

_But you didn't seem to mind her. She was all over you, and you did nothing but smile and flirt with her. Did I even cross your mind while you were doing that? Did you even think of Mouri Ran?_

_I don't think you did._

_You seemed to be too engrossed in the girl's breasts._

_I was so hurt. So I walked away, willing myself to ignore it. Just ignore it, and the thought would go away. But it ate at me... for days and days, and I saw the two of you together more often._

_It ripped into me when I saw you holding hands with her one day. I could've sworn she gave me a triumphant little look as she brushed past me in the hall, but I didn't jump to conclusions._

_You know I've never been that kind of person, Shinichi._

_But when I finally heard the news... I died inside. It had been whispered around the classroom for some time, until I heard the girl behind me whisper the news to her classmate._

"Kudo Shinichi is going out with her!"

_Jealousy._

_That's all I felt._

_But then I realized, I must have done something wrong to make him hate me. I died. My body was living, but my soul was dead. In the weeks that followed, my teachers constantly asked questions about whether I was okay or if I wanted a trip to the Nurse's Office._

_I said I was fine, and brushed them off. Even my voice was monotone._

_I had given up. When I had you, Shinichi, my life was complete. But without you, I'm dead. I can't love anyone else. I've tried. But I guess you could._

_You walked by me in the hall. I guess rumor had gotten around that I was a "living dead doll" or so they said. You tried to stop me, but I kept walking. You grabbed my arm, looking troubled, and it was hard to keep my expression neutral as I looked at you._

"Did you need something?"_ I had asked you._

"Ran... no, Mouri-san. Are you okay with... everything?" _You seemed a little nervous, which you should have been. You called me Mouri-san. My heart broke once again._

"I'm fine." _I brushed past you, continuing my walk home, and then turned around, deciding to play the last card_. "Kudo."

_You turned, looking a bit nostalgic and hurt, and I said, _"Seeing you with her hurts. I'm not fine. I'll never be fine."_ And I smiled at you._

_I don't know why I did._

_I guess things had been overwhelming me. But with what I had just said, I felt a bit better. Things had settled within me. Now I could finally do it._

_That night, as I sat in my bathroom, staring at my reflection in the razor solemly, I thought to myself, "Goodbye... Kudo Shinichi."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

This one came really easily. & I'm sorry if Shinichi seems like an asshole. I told you all in the beginning that there would be alternate situations between them, so don't come crying to me. You were forewarned. Well, I hope this little drabble fit the quote, & I know it was a little angsty, but I think it came out good all the same. Thanks for reading! See ya next time.


	7. Quote 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
Quote 7**

**September 26th, 2006**

the _hardest_ thing to do is see someone you **love**... love someone else...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran stood outside Shinichi's door, a pout on her face. "Shinichiiii, we're gonna be late!" she cried, stomping her foot in frustration. "What's taking you so long?"

He came out of the room a few seconds later, pulling a shirt over his head with a scowl on his face. "You're so impatient, Ran. We still have half an hour to get there and it only takes 5 minutes to walk!"

9-year-old Mouri Ran stomped her foot again to show her frustration, her hair swinging behind her. "But I wanna go now! You're taking forever, Shinichiii." Her lower lip stuck out further and she stared at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes softened a bit before he turned away, his nose in the air, walking into the bathroom with an 'I don't care' attitude. "Just wait for me."

Ran growled and went to sit on the couch, willing herself to stop fidgeting, but she couldn't. Her legs swung back and forth ever so often, the heels of her small shoes making a small thumping noise on the couch.

She could barely wait for the day to get started. Her and her best friend were going to the park that day, and they were going to the annual sakura festival. Ran had been wanting to go for a while, and now that the day was here, she could hardly control herself.

She wanted to see the balloons, the dancers, the food, the games, the rides. Everything. The festival was popular among the children of the city, and now her and Shinichi were finally getting to go.

It seemed like she had been waiting forever to go.

Once he left his room, they both slipped on their outside shoes and hopped out the front door, Shinichi saying with a small blush on his face that they had to hold hands or they would lose each other in the crowd.

She accepted grudgingly, trying to ignore the fact that it made her seem like more of a kid. She followed behind him quietly, a silent excitement building in her chest. For what reason, she didn't know.

Once they got to the heart of the festival, Ran wanted to drop Shinchi's hand and run towards everything at once. It was all so colorful, happy, and just exhuberated fun and excitement.

They got to the stage in the middle, watching men and women as they danced around the stage in frilly attire.

Ran suddenly caught sight of someone in the crowd and squeaked, hiding behind Shinchi's shoulder for some sort of shelter.

"He's here!" she wailed, somewhat embarrassed.

"What? Who?" Shinichi asked, completely bewildered as he looked around in alarm, thinking there was some sort of kidnapper or maniac on the loose.

"Him!" she pointed a few rows ahead of them to a short black haired boy who was clapping his hands and jumping up every so often along to the beat of the drum in the music the dancers were performing to.

Shinichi took a close look at the boy and screwed his face up, looking back at Ran, somewhat puzzled. "What about him?"

"H-he's in my class! I've had a crush on him for the longest time. Isn't he cute?" she giggled, unaware of the reaction of the boy beside her.

After the word _crush_, that's exactly the word he would've used to describe his emotions right now. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he knew what the feelings were: jealousy and hurt.

Something told him the emotions weren't right, so he smiled at his best friend and said, "You like him?"

She nodded, still hiding behind his shoulder in case the boy turned around and spotted her.

"Then go up to him and ask him if he wants to dance," Shinichi offered, motioning to the throng of people in the front who were moving along to the upbeat music.

"I-I can't. I'm too shy."

"Just do it," Shinichi ground out more harshly than he intended, and he pushed her towards the boy. He sat down in his chair, folded his arms, and stared at his lap, willing himself not to look as Ran and the mysterious crush danced together.

What was even more confusing to him was that he knew he didn't have a crush on his best friend since birth. Or did he?

Shinichi was utterly confused and had no way to figure it out, and trying to figure it out was making his head hurt. So instead, he decided to sit back, watch the carnival, and wait until Ran was done...

... ignoring the bewildering pain in his heart when he thought of her having fun with another boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Man, I have no idea where this came from. Okay, so I was just sitting here thinking of a good story for the quote & I was originally thinking of something else at first, but then it lead to this. I'm weird, I admit it. I just hope the drabble was good enough. Let me know, okay? Till next time:3


	8. Quote 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Quote 8**

**October 1st, 2006**

_every_ time you say i **love** you, i fall in love once _more_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shinichi sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, he listened to the steady beat of the water from the showerhead beating on the bottom of the bathtub, the sound making a comforting sound in the room as millions of thoughts tumbled through his head.

He could hardly believe that the day had snuck up on him so quickly. He remembered just a week ago he had been planning to do something elaborate, spoil her so completely that she would have tears in her eyes, and then he would kiss her softly and tell her he loved her a million times over.

But now, the day was extremely overcast, most of the stores were closed due to the weather, and he had no idea what to get for her. What _could_ he get so soon? Not really anything special.

And so he sat in debate for the next 5 minutes, waiting for something to hit him. He could feel it coming closer, almost to the point where he could touch it. Wait... touch it?

_WHAP!_

"OW!" he cried, standing up and staring his wife, Kudo Ran, in the face. "What was that for?"

She giggled and waved a finger in front of his face. "I called your name a bajillion times and you didn't even answer me. So I thought physical force was necessary."

He stared at her for a second, then growled under his breath. "I'll show you physical force!" He scooped her up, ignoring her little shrieks and plopped her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly.

She squirmed, giggled, did everything imaginable when someone was being tickled. He had expected all of this, but the thing he least expected was her knee coming up to hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over and bury his face in her shoulder.

She squeaked and put her hands on his shoulders, ceasing laughter completely. "Shinichi! Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He smiled against the open skin and stayed quiet for a while, then kissed her cheek. "I'm perfectly fine. You know what today is, right?"

She blinked for a second before smiling softly and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. It's our anniversary. Why?"

He bit his lip nervously and looked at her. "I... I didn't get you anything."

She lay there for a second, just looking at him, and with each second that passed by, Shinichi grew more and more nervous. Something about this wasn't right. She would've hit him by now if that were the case.

Ran suddenly smiled at him and pulled him closer, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Yes, you did. You gave me something a long time ago."

He blinked, bewildered, and tried to ignore the little kisses she was planting on the side of his neck. How the hell did she do that? "W-what?"

"You gave me you. And I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you."

He smiled brightly and kissed her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Yay, finally a happy chapter. After all the angst and stuff, they deserve to have a little break. I'm putting poor Ran & Shinichi through hell. Hehe. But it makes for good reading material, eh? See ya next chapter.


	9. Quote 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 9  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**October 25th, 2006**

**_never_** leave the one you _love_ for the one you like because the one you **like** will leave you for the one they **love**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran sat on her bed, wiping her nose on the thin material of her shirt, trying valiantly to hold the tears back. She couldn't believe today was even happening. In an attempt to wake herself up, she pinched the soft flesh of her upper arm, finding out that it wasn't a dream at all.

She slipped off the bed and buried her face into her knees, crying harder than she had been before. Shinichi... had broken up with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi apologized, looking nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just really confused right now. I love you. I always will. But... I like someone else."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran could hardly believe her ears as he had indulged her in that little bit of information. He liked someone else? Why? What was wrong with her? Did she do something wrong so he liked that other girl?

Why couldn't he have been happy with her?

She climbed back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees, curling into a ball, willing the feelings of hurt and betrayal seeping into her to go away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, in class, Ran peered over her textbook to see Shinichi looking at another girl. Her insides boiled with hate and loathing, and then she bit her lip, staring down at the surface of her desk, eyes filled with tears. _How could this be happening?_ She couldn't exactly blame it on Shinichi, though. It was her fault. She knew it. She had done something wrong.

Convinced that this whole ordeal was her doing, she sighed and ignored Shinichi, concentrating on the lecture the teacher was giving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran had heard the news, and things seemed to be going fine for her. She had moved on. It had been hard, but she had somehow managed it. Concentrating more on her classwork, homework, and honing her detective skills seemed to take up most of her time. She had no time at all to think about Shinichi. She guessed that's why she got over him.

Sure, sometimes when she still thought about him a peculiar little pang would rise in her chest, causing her to blink back tears as she remembered how things were and how they could've been.

And she hadn't spoken a word to him in almost three months.

That day, as she exited school on that bright sunny day, leaves scuttering across the ground, she gasped as someone reached out and yanked her into a dark alley, and her fist suddenly raised in case she needed to protect herself.

"Ran!"

She froze. She knew that voice. She could never forget it. She lowered her fist and stared the infamous Kudo Shinichi straight in the eyes. "W-what do you want?"

Silence met her inquiry and she sighed, looking down at the ground. "Shinichi, I really don't have time for this. I have a lot of homework to do tonight, not to mention finals are coming up soon, so I need to-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted sharply, his eyes shining dimly. "For everything. You were always there for me and I threw it away. I know you loved me. Do you think it's possible for you to again?"

Ran stared. "What ever happened to your girlfriend?" She spat the last word out bitterly to her own surprise, and clamped her mouth shut.

He smirked. "Turns out she didn't love me as I thought she did. She told me that she loved someone else. That she was only using me until she could get to him."

She shook her head. "Shinichi, when you broke up with me for her, I was hurt. I don't think I wanna go through that again. I'm sorry, but when you left me a while back, you lost me."

He sighed deeply and stared at his feet. Then he looked up at her with the most haunting eyes anyone could possess. "So there's no hope for me at all? Not even just a little?"

Tears filled her own eyes and she stared at him, memories rushing through her head of all the good times they had had, but also all the bad. She sniffled and gave him a quick hug, then said, "Meet me at the movie theater tonight."

His heart skipped a beat and he stared at her incredulously. "Does this mean-?"

Ran giggled and began walking off, calling over her shoulder, "You're on probation!"

Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew she still loved him. And somewhere deep in his heart, he thanked God that she was such a forgiving and wonderful person.

He hadn't lost her after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Aww, a kind of sad yet sweet chappie. Hehe, Shinichi's on probation. Am I the only one who just pictured Shinichi in handcuffs? -drool

Okay, I'm done.

:x


	10. Quote 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 10  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**November 8th, 2006**

don't **love** me because you need me... _need_ me because you **love** me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran shuffled around on her knees in the attic, sneezing as a particularly large cloud of dust blocked her vision. Shinichi had just plopped a very large box next to her, causing the thick layer to stir. As her eye twitched in annoyance, she contemplated reaching over to smack him, but instead leaned back against a rafter, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Shinichi, are we almost done?" she whined, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "It's so hot and stifling up here."

"We're done for right now," he replied, scooting a box closer to the left side of the small room. "Hmm... **HATS**," he read off from the top of the box, reaching inside to pull out a sharp looking capone hat filled with spiderwebs and dust. He wriggled his nose in disgust and put it back in, choosing instead to lean against the wall where Ran had situated herself.

She stared off into space, and he looked at her for a good ten seconds before waving his hand in front of her face. "Ran, you okay?"

She started and glanced at him sheepishly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thirsty."

He kissed her cheek and stood, stooping in the low-ceilinged room. "I'll go get us some lemonade. Thanks for helping me. I love you." He smiled and left the room, her smiling back at him softly.

How she loved to hear those words. He had been telling her every day for the past two weeks. It felt so good to hear him say it.

But something had been bothering her lately. Though she knew it shouldn't, it did. She had a feeling like Shinichi only loved her because she was there for him. And of course she would. She loved him more than anything in the world.

Maybe she was just hallucinating or being paranoid, but she was just insecure with herself and her surroundings. Ever since her parents had split up when she was little, she had worried over every little thing.

Shinichi came back into the room, holding two small bottles of lemonade, handing one to her before sitting. She cleared her throat and said, "Shinichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?" she asked. She knew it would have been a bad idea to ask, but he seemed to have no problem with it.

"I love you because you're smart, beautiful, funny, brave, you stand up for what you believe in, and I love you because you love me. I need you in my life, Mouri Ran, and I'm sure that if I had never met you, I would still miss you."

Her eyes teared up and she reached over, planting a small kiss on his lips and leaning against his strong shoulder. And as he pulled her closer, she had no doubt in her mind that every word he spoke was true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Ahh, just random stuff. I do hope you liked it, though. Let me know, all right? Byee.


	11. Quote 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 11  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**November 22nd, 2006**

never **regret** anything... because at _some_ point, you wanted it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran threw a picture in the ratty shoebox, scuffling around the old room on her knees as she picked up trash and threw it in the bin, picked up old pictures of her and _him_, and threw pieces of clothing on the bed.

It was ridiculous. Here she could have been out this beautiful Saturday afternoon playing with kids at the park or hanging out with her friends, but nooo. She had to stay here and clean all this stuff up, being completely shut in for the entire day.

Ran was quite the bitter woman nowadays. Sure, she was still nice, beautiful, fun-loving, still a black belt in karate, but there had been so many things happening to her in the past two months that she just looked at everything cynically. Besides, who would have a postive outlook on life after being dumped by your boyfriend of four years?

He had pulled the same old, "Let's just be friends." excuse. Ran, at the time, had been in so much shock that she had simply nodded her head. Then, after he had left, she cried herself to sleep. She had just lost him. And she had no idea why.

Now, two months later, she was shuffling around in her room picking up all the things that reminded her of him and throwing them in a shoebox, kindling for her fire that night. She tried hard not to look at any of the pictures she picked up. They only burned images and reminders in her mind of the days they shared together.

She never thought they would be separated. She thought that they would be together forever. And she was thinking that maybe they could have a chance together. She was wrong. Now she was convinced she hated him.

They still talked occasionally, but she never understood why he did it in the first place. She had noticed things had gotten sour between the two of them, but he could have at least explained it to her.

Sometimes she wished she had never even gone out with Shinichi.

She picked up a particularly hurtful picture from near the foot of her bed. It was a picture that Sonoko had took, Shinichi sitting down on a dojo step and Ran had her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek slightly. That was on their 3-year anniversary. They both looked so happy.

As she pulled the shoebox closer to her and ruffled through the contents, looking at all the pictures of her and Shinichi together, she smiled sadly and thought to herself, _Maybe I don't regret it. Because I still love him. And I always will._

With that, she shoved the shoebox under her bed, completely forgetting about the fire she had going, and walked to the phone, picking it up and dialing Shinichi's number. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad from now on after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I thought this was a cute idea. If it isn't, don't chew me out. Okay, well, you can, just be gentle, because I'm a wuss. LOL, no, just kidding. Let me know if you liked it or not. Till next quote! (:


	12. Quote 12

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 12  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**December 7th, 2006**

if every **word** that i say makes you smile, i would talk _forever_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big clock ticked as Shinichi sat silently on the couch. Ran was on her way home from her first day of work at her new job. No doubt, she had been excited when she had learned that she would be working with kids, knowing that soon she would have one of her own.

Shinichi thought that it would be perfect practice for when she had her own child in a few months. However, he did wish that he could save the poor children from her ever-present raging hormones.

_Mood swings_, he thought darkly, eyebrows furrowing. _Damn those mood swings._

He recalled a while back when he had made her soup for dinner. She had come from downstairs and started yelling that she didn't want soup and it wasn't healthy for the baby. Then she had stomped up the stairs and began crying. Shinichi had gone up to comfort her and she had cried about how she was a bad wife, clutching him so hard he thought he turned blue.

Of course, she wasn't a bad wife. She was the best one anyone could ever ask for. And soon, it wouldn't just be the two of them. He smiled as he heard the front door open.

The first thing he saw was her belly, of course. It stuck out slightly prominently nowadays, and Shinichi didn't think it was disgusting as she tended to think late at night when she started bawling for no reason.

She threw her purse and ran (well, walked as fast as a pregnant woman could) over to the couch, sitting beside Shinichi and planting a kiss on his lips as she rushed into a speech about how darling the children were, her indigo eyes sparkling.

It was nice to see her so happy. Especially since the night before they had been washing dishes together and he had accidentally cut his finger. She had started crying and whining that she was a bad wife because she let him cut himself.

He had sweatdropped, running the wounded finger under cold water, asking her if she was psychic. Then she had gotten mad because she believed he was making fun of her and proceeded to stomp on his foot.

Then, as he climbed the stairs to go to bed, he tripped on the stairs and hit his shin. And then, to top it all off, she had turned off the lights in the bedroom, so he had proceeded to hit his forehead on the post of the bed, hit his knee opening the drawer, and stubbing his toe on the nightstand.

To say he was still in a little bit of pain was an understatement.

"Shinichi, I had such a great day at work today! The kids and I did arts and crafts and there was this darling little girl named Sakura who made a giant bird out of construction paper and pipe cleaners. And then this boy named Naozumi, he put glue in his friend's hair and I had to help her wash it out. I think he likes her. It's amazing how they interact with each other. Shinichi, I want millions of kids, kay? Tons!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Let's finish this one first."

She giggled and proceeded to tell him about all the fun things she had done with the children that day, including reading them stories for nap time and serving them apple juice while they watched a movie. She droned on and on for about 30 minutes, Shinichi smiling the entire time.

Finally she took a breath and asked, "Shinichi, am I boring you?"

He shook his head. "I could listen to you talk forever. Listening to you talk makes me smile. Oh, but I do have one thing to say. About the millions of kids? As soon as this one's done, we'll get started on the next." He wriggled his eyebrows at her and kissed her neck, smiling as she giggled and squirmed underneath him.

She sniffed the air suddenly and blurted, "I'm hungry."

Shinichi watched as she wiggled her way from underneath him, heading towards the kitchen.

_Mood swings_, he thought darkly, eyebrows furrowing. _Damn those mood swings._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I thought it was a cute idea. I know, most of my stories are angsty, but occasionally I throw in a fluffy drabble here and there. I thought this one was cute. Let me know what you think! Ja! (:


	13. Quote 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 13  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**December 15th, 2006**

i'll place our pictures inside these _broken_ frames to remind me to **_never_** fall in love _again_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi sat in front of the fireplace, his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at the dancing flames. The tear trails on his cheeks were long dried, and his emotions now kept in check.

_How could she have done this to me? All this time, she had made me believe that she loved me. She had said that we would be together forever. Now I have nothing and I've lost the only thing that ever made me feel right. And why? Because she was a liar. A backstabber and a cheater, and I'm surprised I never noticed it before now._

_But most importantly, _why _would she do this to me?_

In times like these, he had never known what to do. Times when his emotions were out of control, he felt like hitting something or breaking something, times when he couldn't control how hard he cried.

And it killed him. She was the only thing he had held precious enough to bring her close enough to his heart. She had made him feel, made him happy, made him feel as if nothing could ever bring him down.

But she actually was his downfall. She, who represented everything pure, beautiful, and fragrant, was actually a cheating, lying, whore.

And he felt so deceived for believing it all along. Either she was a very good actor or she had just turned down the wrong road.

Still staring into the flames, he chuckled and looked down at the broken picture frame beside him, the glass seemingly dancing with the reflection of the fire. Ran had one arm around his shoulder, holding the peace sign with the other, and Shinichi had his arm around her waist. Both of them smiling like nothing could ever bring them down.

"Except this," Shinichi muttered, throwing the already broken frame against the wall, watching it shatter into hundreds of tiny little shards, a tear rolling down his cheek yet again as he silently watched the glass cut the picture into tiny pieces.

_Never again_, he thought to himself, staring into the fire before him. _Never again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Ah, so Shinichi is finally the one who gets hurt here. And I know it's OOC to think of Shinichi crying, but come on, if he loves Ran that much and he lost her, wouldn't the toughest guy be crying? Love is a delicate thing. So... let me know what you think, even if it sucked. Till next quote! (:


	14. Quote 14

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 14  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 8th, 2007**

what's _worse_? a **lie** that brings a smile or a **truth** that brings a **_tear_**?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was spring. The cherry blossoms were falling all over school grounds, and the smell of rain could be detected in the air. Two students, Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi, walked down the path that led to their respective homes, a comfortable silence between them.

The slight pattering of feet behind them, however, made them turn and come face-to-face with a boy that Ran recognized from her Algebra class, holding his chest and attempting to catch his breath.

The two exchanged looks, trying to figure out what it was about. Maybe Ran or Shinichi had forgotten something in the classroom?

The boy finally caught his breath and looked up at Ran, smiling, a slight blush on his face. "Um, Mouri-san? I was trying to talk to you during passing period, but my teacher called me back. I just... um, I just wanted to say that, I like you."

He looked down at his feet and Ran stared, not sure what to say. She could tell the obvious discomfort and anger from the boy next to her, and there was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she muttered, "I'm sorry. I already have someone I love. And I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I would just rather you know instead of letting you believe that I liked you... when in actuality, there's someone else I like. That would hurt the both of us."

Both Shinichi and the boy across from her raised their eyes to her in wonder. Shinichi's eyes narrowed. _Ran likes someone else? Who could it be?_

The boy across from the two decided to voice Shinichi's mental question, gazing at her somewhat longingly. "Who do you like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ran giggled and looked over to Shinichi. "It's him. I like Shinichi."

As the boy glanced back and forth between the two and noticed the closeness, totally ignoring the bright red flush on Shinichi's face. He nodded and bowed before the two, a blush covering his face from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Thanks for listening to me, though."

Ran nodded and turned, having to come back around and grab Shinichi's elbow and drag him toward his house. Sure, she was kind of having trouble believing that she had done it herself.

She knew that when she got to his house she would have a lot of explaining to do. But it was okay. She would just take it one step at a time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Wouldn't it be cute to tell someone you like them right in front of them? I wish I had that kind of courage. But unfortunately, I don't, so all I can do is write about it. Hope you liked it. (:


	15. Quote 15

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 15  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 2nd, 2007**

miles mean _**nothing**_ in love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran threw her books on the bed, straightening her hair in the small mirror that hung above her bed. Her roommate wasn't back from her Sociology class, so Ran had a little bit of time to spare before being put back on edge.

It had been so long since she had felt so alone. Ever since Shinichi had disappeared 5 years ago, Conan-kun had always been by her side. But now that she was away at college, she found herself being forced to stay alone almost half of the time.

It was times like those she wished she hadn't gone to college so far away. And she regretted leaving home in the first place. She missed poor little Conan-kun so much. She wondered how he was doing, and her curiosity grew so much that she walked over to the small phone her dorm room had, hand halting as the phone rang just as she was about to pick it up.

For some reason, she felt scared. _Who is it? I wonder what the person wants. Why do I get the strange feeling that I know this person?_ Her hand shaking, she picked up the phone from it's cradle and brought it to her ear, stuttering, "M-moshi moshi?"

There was a slight hesitation on the other end, and Ran began to believe that the person wasn't even there. She was about to hang up the phone when a male voice, a very _familiar_ male voice, uttered, "Ran."

Her eyes instantly teared up and she fell to the ground, clutching the phone closer to her. "Shinichi!" she cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You ass! Why haven't you been calling me lately? I've been so worried!"

She could hardly breathe. Shinichi was actually calling her. After the long time that she hadn't heard a word from him, he was finally calling!

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore, Ran. I'm back. Only problem is, I'm all the way in Beika at your dad's house... and you're in Tokyo," he said in a slightly teasing voice.

She sobbed and half-yelled, "I'll be there as soon as I can! Don't you dare move from where you're at!" Hanging up the phone and scrambling to grab her purse, she could hardly see her way from her dorm room.

But as she climbed into her car, totally forgetting about the classes that she had scheduled for the rest of the afternoon, she was focused on seeing Shinichi again. Of course she had a lot of questions, but... she just wanted to be able to hold him again.

That's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Aww, I know that's probably not the way he came back in the series, but this is my own idea. Let me know if you liked it. (:


	16. Quote 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 16  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 6th, 2007**

i was over him, i _swear_... but then he **looked **at me and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was all over between us, you said. You also said you didn't want anything to do with me again. But you made it so hard to believe you._

_**I hate you.**_

_We were always together. And even after you said it was over, I still didn't believe you. Even when I saw you flirting with other girls, I still didn't believe you._

_**I hate you.**_

_Even after you broke up with me, you still treated me nicely. Usually you aren't supposed to treat your ex's with respect. So I didn't believe you._

_**I hate you.**_

_I always looked at you with a cold stare, wishing you would go away before I started to cry. Even when I looked at you so coldly, you would still smile. That's why I didn't believe you._

_**I hate you.**_

_I was convinced I hated you, but ever since you kept smiling at me, something inside told me it wasn't completely over. So I believed the voice inside._

_**I... don't hate you.**_

_I tried my hardest to avoid you. I didn't want anything to do with you. Even after you hadn't seen me for a long time, you still smiled. That's why I didn't believe you._

_**Not even a little.**_

_Eventually, my hate melted away. And I barely saw you. I don't know what happened, but my heart was telling me you would see me again. So I believed it._

_**I don't know how I feel.**_

_One day in school, I saw you again. You smiled at me so warmly, I felt the warmth cover my cheeks. That's why I didn't believe you._

_**Now I do.**_

_Now when I see you, I'll smile back, and you'll wink. And we'll continue on our ways. A few days from then, we'll run into each other and begin to talk again._

_**So now I understand.**_

_My heart was telling me it wasn't over, because it wasn't. And it was telling me not to cry, because things would be better in the long run. And I believed it. And it paid off._

_**I love you.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I like the way this one came out. Hopefully you did, too. Let me know in a review, huh? (:


	17. Quote 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 17  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**October 28th, 2007**

i wonder if you were to **look** me straight in the eyes... could you _see_ all this _**pain**_ that i hold **inside**?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"No!" a young girl cried, holding her hands over her head as her adoptive father swung at her viciously. Sobs could be heard all through the house, but no one ever called the police. They were too afraid.**_

_**So the little girl was forced to suffer, forced to live with this monster, forced to live her life believing no one loved her.**_

_**After her "father" left, this little girl sat curled in the corner, clutching her battered stuffed animal, sobbing into it's soft fur as she prayed for someone to come rescue her.**_

_**Her prayer wasn't answered until she turned 18. By then, she was destroyed. And only one person could put her back together.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, quiet down. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student today. Her name is Mouri Ran," the teacher announced as the classroom door slid open, revealing a girl with long chestnut hair and expressionless indigo eyes.

The class murmured, staring at the girl as if she were put up for display. The teacher turned to her and asked, "Why don't you tell everyone a little bit about you, Mouri-san?"

The girl shook her head and sat down in the only available seat there was in the back of the class. Next to her, a boy with sapphire eyes and cobalt hair stared at her curiously before leaning over and whispering, "Hi."

The girl simply ignored him, staring down at her desk, hands in her lap. Shinichi felt angry for a second, but upon catching the expression on her face, she looked scared. He smiled and whispered, "It'll be okay."

And he felt gratified when she looked at him and gave him the faintest hint of a smile.

Over the next three months, Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi became best friends. Until one day, Shinichi figured out her secret when her foster father caught them hugging outside the gate in front of his house. He had dragged her inside, and Shinichi was worried the next day when she didn't show up to school.

A few days later, she did, and she had a bruise on the back of her neck. Later that day, Shinichi had called the cops, and the foster father had been arrested. Now Ran lived across town on student welfare, and even though Shinichi wished she could have stayed with them, he was happy that wasn't going to get hurt anymore.

One day, on the way home from school, Ran asked, "Why did you do that for me?"

Shinichi simply responded with, "That's what friends are for." But of course, his mind was screaming, _Because I like you!_

He wasn't going to tell her that, though. Not for a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, how was it? Hopefully it wasn't bad. I don't know, though. Let me know, ne? (:


	18. Quote 18

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 18  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**December 20th, 2007**

you don't **have** to say i love you... i just _want_ you to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Shinichi and Ran had gotten together, and Ran was worrying. She paced back and forth across her room, one arm propped on the other, biting her nails. Of course, Ran was a natural worrier, but she didn't even know if it was something she should have been worrying about. She had a tendency to do that.

In the two weeks Shinichi and Ran had been dating, he hadn't uttered one word of love. He had told Ran that he liked her when he asked her out, but not once had he said the word love. And of course, because he hadn't, she hadn't. She didn't want to tell him she loved him, only to have him be scared because it hadn't quite developed to love in his mind.

He liked her, and that should be enough, right? He was her boyfriend, after all.

But Ran had always been insecure, and she wished for nothing more than him to say those three words. He didn't even have to say them. He could write them down, say them in a foreign language; hell, he could even say it in pig latin if he wanted to.

Just as long as he said it.

But she knew she shouldn't pressure him, so she shut up and put the thought aside. Shinichi was her boyfriend, so he must care about her to a degree.

_But does he love you?_ the voice in her head asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later, as Ran and Shinichi were sitting side-by-side in his room, studying for an upcoming test, Ran rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Shinichi, I have something that's bugging me."

He looked over at her curiously. "What is it?"

She bit her lip nervously and twirled her pencil with one hand. "It's kind of silly, so I don't know if I want to ask you or not."

He laughed. "Nothing you have to say is silly. What's wrong?"

She swallowed roughly and looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Shinichi, do you love me?"

As he stared at her, she felt foolish, and she scrambled to save herself. "I knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but I mean, I-I was just wondering and I'm sorry I asked. You don't _have_ to say you love me..." Here she paused, and she stared down at her textbook. "... I just want you to."

He blushed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips, and Ran thought it was all she could do to keep from melting right then and there.

"I love you. And don't even think I'm just saying that because you asked me to. I'll say it a million times over if I have to. I love you, I love you, I love you." And with each 'I love you', he punctuated it with a kiss.

And as they sat there, textbooks forgotten, kissing, Ran thought, _So Dad was wrong. It is a good thing to worry sometimes_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

AWW! How cute. This was meant to be something else, but as it went along, it changed little by little and turned into this! I think it's adorable, but I can't critique my own work. So leave me a review and critique it for me! Yay, reviews. (:


	19. Quote 19

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 19  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 20th, 2008**

my **fairytale** is you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night, and 7-year-old Mouri Ran sniffled fearfully, turning over fretfully in her sleep as her dreams attacked her. She squirmed and thrashed so much that her blanket had floated to the floor, and a faint sheen of sweat could be seen on her small brow.

What exactly was she dreaming about?

_**The dragon reared up on its hind legs, spouting fire from its snout, growling so loud that the stone walls began to shake. Ran darted off, running through the big double doors into the entrance hall, and the dragon roared again, slamming its claws down on the ground, causing the earth to shake. She fell backward, tripping over the long hem of her dress, her crown falling off of her head, skidding across the floor. Her mommy and daddy were gone.**_

_**How was she going to defeat the dragon?**_

_**As the dragon roared again, Ran gasped as a handsome little prince leaped through the big double oak doors of the main entrance and landed next to her, laying a small hand on her shoulder.**_

_**"W-who are you?!" Ran shouted over the immense roars of the creature in the next room.**_

_**"My name is Shinichi! I'm here to save you!" He smiled dashingly and held up a shining sword. "You'll be okay, princess!"**_

_**She smiled and leaped up, seeing her reflection in his sword. "You really will?"**_

_**He nodded and went out the other pair of doors, and it was at least an hour before the horrible roaring stopped. Shinichi came back, a few scratches on his face, and Ran jumped forward, catching him and gasping as he fell unconscious.**_

_**A few minutes later, Shinichi awoke to find Ran bandaging his wounds. There were tears in her big eyes as she sobbed, "You should have left. You got hurt because of me."**_

_**The little Shinichi smiled broadly and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always protect you, Princess Ran."**_

Little Ran sighed in her bed and snuggled further into the pillow she was clasping fiercely.

She had forgotten that Shinichi would always be there to protect her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Hehe. A little princess and prince theme just like in that one episode. I WANT TO SEE THAT EPISODE SO BAD! I can't wait until it finally comes on DVD.


	20. Quote 20

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 20  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 20****th****, 2008**

in _love_, use first your **heart** to **feel** if he is the one, then use your mind to _know_ if he is worthy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran was a shy child. She never liked to meet new people. She stuttered way too much, she was clumsy, and an utter bookworm. So it was no surprise that she spent most of her free time at the local bookstore pouring over books for hours and hours, deciding how to use her well-deserved allowance.

One day while she was in the bookstore, she bumped into someone. She wasn't sure who. Her glasses had been knocked off. Scrambling around on her knees to pick them up, she froze as a pair of hands slipped them back onto her face and she came eye-to-eye with the most amazing pair of pure blue eyes she had ever seen.

Blushing and stammering furiously, she picked up the book she had dropped and rose to her feet, bowing profusely. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

The boy chuckled and extended his hand. "No, I'm sorry. My name is Kudo Shinichi. And yours is?"

"M-Mouri Ran," she replied, shaking his hand quickly before grabbing back onto her book. She couldn't help but to stare. He was a handsome young man.

He turned around and waved over his shoulder. "I hope I'll see you around sometime. I have to go now. Bye!"

She waved a bit, dropping her hand as he disappeared from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she arrived at the bookstore, blushing as she realized she had simply come here to catch a glimpse of the boy she had met yesterday. When had she become so bold?

Peeking around the corner in the fiction section, she was disappointed as she realized that he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have been expecting it to be exactly like all the teenage romance novels she had read.

Gasping as she felt someone tap her shoulder, she spun around to come face-to-face with none other than... _him._

"Looking for someone?" he asked casually, his eyes twinkling.

She blushed furiously and began stammering. "N-no! I only came to get a book that my friend was raving to me about!"

He looked playfully curious, his head tilting to one side. "Are you sure? I could've sworn you were looking for someone."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, of course not!"

He chuckled and said, "It's good to see you again."

This caused her blush to darken and she stammered, "Y-you, too."

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I hope to see you tomorrow. I have to go now."

"Oh, okay. Bye." She waved as he left the store in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the bookstore, Shinichi didn't show up. Ran waited there for hours and hours, but there were no taps on the shoulder. There was no playful teasing. And for some reason, Ran felt immensely disappointed.

She sighed and gathered her books, then looked toward the aisle she and the boy had met in. To her utter surprise, he was standing there, hands on his knees, looking like he had just run a marathon. She ran forward, put a hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Are you okay?" She tried to push away the happy leaps her heart was doing.

He looked up and smiled, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, and suddenly, she knew she liked him. He had helped her come out of her shell. She barely knew him, but she knew that he was a good person and they could become good friends.

She smiled back, a brilliant smile, and she could swear she saw him blush.

_All in due time, Ran,_ her mind encouraged. _All in due time._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I know that it's hard to picture Ran as a geek, but this is an AU story. So deal with it, see? Or you're gonna have to answer to Ran, see? o:

Leave a review!


	21. Quote 21

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 21  
****Moon Kitty 2005**

**March 20th, 2008**

i **can't** do this again. i can't go down a road i _promised_ myself not to go down. but as i continue to talk to you, _**flirt**_ with you, even though i'm **taken**... i'm going down this road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouri Ran and her boyfriend were together for the longest time. Everyone in school idolized the couple, admiring how long they had managed to stay together. The two were the most outgoing people in school, and people enjoyed talking to them. They were bright, witty, and were voted most likely to get married.

That is, until Kudo Shinichi transferred into Ran's class.

Ran still remembered that day with vivid clarity. He had been introduced to the class then told to take the empty seat next to hers. He had dropped his pen, and then asked Ran to get it since it had rolled into the aisle to the left of her.

The moment she had touched his hand, she withdrew as quick as she could. It felt like she had been burned. She knew he had noticed it, too. He was staring at her like an owl.

"Thanks," he had muttered, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, her voice making his heart shudder.

The two had managed to ignore each other physically for the rest of class, but mentally, all they could do was think about each other.

Once class was over, Ran shook her head furiously. _What in the world is the matter with me? I have to stop thinking about him. I have a loving boyfriend._

The next day, the professor was pairing together people to work on a sheet about the human body and it's functions. He had paired together none other than - Yes, you guessed it - Ran and Shinichi.

The two were working quietly for a while, Ran's right side feeling so sensitive. Shinichi was sitting _right_ next to her. Of course she was going to be aware. Little did she know that Shinichi thought he would die of happiness every time her arm brushed his as she went to go write down an answer.

It seemed weird that she would be so affected by this guy she barely knew. He had just transferred there and she couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop staring when she knew he wasn't looking. He just felt so comfortable to be around, like she had known him all her life. But why?

She had never been this comfortable, even around her own boyfriend.

Over the following months, they had formed a special friendship, all the girls routinely complaining that Ran had both of the hottest boys in school and that it wasn't fair. During lunch one day, she had divulged to him that she actually had a boyfriend. She had never seen someone become so depressed so quick. He had quickly stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, saying he had to get home to do a project.

Over the next few days, she had tried to figure out why she was so concerned with his behavior. He was shunning her, almost avoiding her. She had tried to get him to talk to her, but he had said that he needed to be somewhere and would hurry away.

And then she realized.

She cared about him. More than she cared for her own boyfriend. And she had told him that. Of course, now he had broken up with her, but she couldn't care less. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She cared about Kudo Shinichi.

She loved him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

That's only happened to me once. I thought I would write about it since I knew about it. Let me know what you think. :


	22. Quote 22

**xxxxx**

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 22  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****April 16t****h****, 2008**

don't _spend_ your time on someone that is not **willing** to spend _their_ time on you.

**xxxxx**

Ran and Shinichi had always had the perfect relationship. Nothing seemed like it would ever go wrong. That is, until the day he pulled her aside during lunch. "Ran, I need to talk to you about something soon. Can you meet me after school at the park?"

She nodded, knowing that something bad was going to happen. "Sure."

See, although everyone had thought their relationship was a picture perfect ordeal, Ran knew for a few weeks that it was steadily slipping through the cracks. Shinichi no longer wanted to spend any time with her, and she knew that he wanted out. She didn't understand why, but she usually wasn't a person to ask so many questions.

It killed her inside to know that he didn't care anymore. Where had their relationship stopped? So with a heavy heart, after the final bells rang, she headed for Shinichi's house, sitting on the step. She put her hand in her palm and sighed.

She still loved Shinichi so much. She would die for him. But why didn't he feel the same way about her anymore? Maybe it was that trip he had taken to Hokkaido. Maybe he had met someone more exciting than herself. Maybe prettier.

He had once told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. _I guess that's over with_, she thought bitterly.

When he got there, he took her up to his room, sitting her down. She steeled herself for the bad news. No, bad was an understatement. How about horrible? Earth-shattering? Devastating? She frowned and looked down at her lap. "Shinichi, I think I know what this is about."

"I don't want to be in a relationship for a while. Not permanently, just for a bit. I just think we should take a break."

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes, and picked up her school bag. "No problem, S-Shinichi. I'll see you around." She kissed his cheek briefly, then let herself out.

_So, a break, is it? _Ran thought, heading downstairs. _I still love you, Shinichi. And I won't stop. But I will stop spending my time on someone who doesn't even care._

With her head held high, she left his house.

**xxxxx**

Authoress Notes

At last, Ran isn't the helpless victim. I love it when she stands up for herself. Hence, I wrote this. :D


	23. Quote 23

**xxxxx**

**100 Feelings: Ran and Shinichi Drabbles  
****Quote 23  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****  
****June 13th, 2008**

i'm _sorry_ i can't give you the **world**, but i'm building mine all around _you_.

**xxxxx**

Ran leaned down over the railing, popping the pacifier back in the baby's mouth, only to giggle as the small child spit it back out again. Shinichi walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning down as well.

"He won't stay still," Ran informed her husband, smiling.

Shinichi put the object back into his young son's mouth, holding there for a second and sighing as his son finally accepted it.

They both headed back to the bedroom and laid down, cuddling close next to each other. It was an amazing thing. They were finally married, finally settled down, finally out of the shaky relationship of their teens.

Shinichi lay there thinking as he held his wife close. How long had he waited to experience something as wonderful as this with her? Too long, it seemed. The years he had spent as Conan, the months he had spent trying to tell Ran the truth, only to be shunned for weeks until she had finally understood why he had done it.

And now they had a son. A bright, wonderful, pleasant son who they named none other than Kudo Edogawa Conan. It was irony at it's best.

Ran nuzzled even closer, placing her head in the little nook of his shoulder, sighing contentedly. How long had she waited to be with him? It seemed like eternity. From the years she had been separated from Shinichi, only to find out months later that he was actually there the whole time, and then finally coming together in a confession that totally blew her mind.

And now here they were. Married, peaceful, _parents_.

Ran thought it was amazing how they had become their one and only.

They truly were building a new world around each other.

**xxxxx**

Authoress Notes

Finally, a somewhat fluffy story. I can't wait to see the episode where Shinichi tells her. I'll probably cry like a little girl. :D


End file.
